1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart key apparatus and a method for processing a signal thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for processing a signal when a communication error occurs during the communication between a vehicle and a smart key.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a smart key system receives a low frequency (LF) signal which is received from a vehicle by a smart key via an LF antenna, determines a communication code, and transmits a radio frequency (RF) signal to the vehicle based on the determination result. A method of determining the communication code for a three-axis reception antenna includes determining an antenna which received a radio signal that has a receive sensitivity greater than a threshold value according to a priority of each axis, and receiving a signal via a corresponding antenna.
However, in this case, since the reception antenna is determined based on the priority, even though an antenna having a low priority receives a radio signal having a higher receive sensitivity, an antenna having a higher priority may be determined as a reception antenna despite the low reception level. When the receiving sensitivity of the reception antenna is approximately a threshold value level, a communication error may occur during the communication.